


A different take

by AnneLilian



Series: Sunless Garden Universe [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLilian/pseuds/AnneLilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's POV of the goodbye scene at the airstrip, at the end of chapter 21 of A Sunless Garden.<br/>Requested by OlicityDreams.</p><p>Part of my Sunless Garden universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlicityDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityDreams/gifts).



> Read the scene in ASG first!
> 
> I'm actually kind of proud of this, even though it's also a little sad. Hope you enjoy!

**Felicity POV**

“So,” Felicity said awkwardly when it was just the two of them remaining. “I guess this is goodbye?” She felt strangely reluctant to let Oliver leave back to Starling City. Seeing him at the Christmas gala and spending the day watching Disney movies with him felt so… surreal. She didn’t want it to end.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you at school, it’s only a week and a half from now.” Felicity’s heart sank. Obviously Oliver didn’t mind their time together coming to an end. And why would he? It wasn’t like Oliver Queen would ever be interested in her.

“True. Take care, Oliver, and try not to get into any more trouble, will you?” she managed to say. Generally speaking, she wasn’t a very good liar, but keeping her feelings to herself was something she’d become something of an expert in ever since her dad left.

“Can’t make any promises,” he replied with a charming grin. God, she hated when he did that. It made her feel all fluttery and stupid. Which she was for harboring a crush for her best friend.

Instead of giving in to those fluttery feelings, she just rolled her eyes and gave him a light slap to the shoulder. “You’re incorrigible. I’m going to read about you in the gossip papers again next week, you’ll see.” She said with a fake smile on her face. Thank goodness Oliver could be so dense sometimes.

And then she realized what she’d inadvertently implied. “No! Not that I usually read those, I don’t, I swear. I mean, yes, sometimes I’ll pick one up that Katie leaves around our room, but I, myself, don’t, I mean… I’m not some weird stalker-y person who reads everything there is to know about you, I swear. I’m not–” she babbled.

Felicity could tell that Oliver was struggling not to laugh, which annoyed her to no end. Why couldn’t he just stop her before she put her foot in her mouth? Or before she tried to fix it and make it worse in any case! “Sure, stalker girl. I’ll see you at school,” he said, thankfully amused instead of insulted or disgusted. She really didn’t understand why he was always so amused when she did that. The rest of the world never appreciated it, her included!

And then he leaned over and kissed her.

Well, not _kissed_ her, kissed, but a kiss on the cheek. And for the life of her, she couldn’t remember how to breathe. Why did one need oxygen again? She could feel her face heating up even more, which must have been weird and uncomfortable for Oliver, but instead he just stood there, looking so handsome in the snow, a strange little smile on his face that she couldn’t quite decipher.

As he was walking towards the plane, Felicity was left standing there, frozen. And for once, her racing thoughts had come to a complete stop. She just couldn’t compute Oliver showing her such an obvious sign of affection. If it was even intended as such. Maybe it was just his roundabout way of saying thank you? But what if it wasn’t? What if– Aaaand her thoughts had started racing again.

She touched a hand to her cheek, her heart racing, as if to assure herself that he’d really kissed her there. And of course, that sent her thoughts in an entirely different direction which made her glad that mind readers were something that only existed in books and movies.

She looked back up just in time to see Oliver disappear into the plane, and the engines start. She was at a safe distance, and the plane still needed to drive over to the actual landing strip, so it wasn’t dangerous or anything. Still, a normal person would have moved, but Felicity was rooted to the spot.

Did Oliver like her? Like her, in the way that she liked him? Or was it just… She shook her head and dropped her hand. No use thinking about it, she supposed. Oliver was still dating Laurel – and only Laurel for the moment – and by the time they were back at school he probably will have forgotten all about that little insignificant kiss.

That little insignificant kiss that would keep Felicity up all night for the next week at least…


End file.
